Hello, Solar Chick
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The story about how CeCe Jones became the Solar Chick.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Hello, Solar Chick**

**Little 12 year old CeCe is playing in the park. She has a pink soccer-ball that she try to do tricks with.**

"And the fun totally awesome CeCe score again!" says CeCe with a smile as she kick the ball high into the air.

The ball lands behind a big old maple-tree.

When she goes to get her ball back, CeCe sees a weird golden glow behind the tree.

Suddenly the golden light strike CeCe hard.

Her body feels like it was on fire.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screams CeCe in pain.

CeCe is pulled up into the sky at high speed.

"What...? I'm...flying!" says CeCe surprised.

Once she figure out how to control the flying-power, CeCe return to the ground, slowly.

"Yay! Me can fly. So cool." says CeCe.

She swing her arm and a bright golden pulse of energy is fired towards a tree.

The tree is cut in half.

"Did I do that...? Seems like I did. OMG, I can do energy-attacks. Just like a character in comic-books or in video games." says CeCe with a huge smile.

15 minutes later, CeCe's mom arrive to take CeCe home.

"Mommy...I'm a superhero!" says CeCe as she climb into the car.

"I've told you to not make up such weird stories, sweetie. You know that superheroes aren't real." says CeCe's mom in a mature calm tone.

CeCe's mom is used to CeCe making up really weird and confused stories all the time. It's been a typical CeCe-thing since CeCe learned to talk.

"It's true. I can fly. I can destroy trees." says CeCe.

"No you can't. Please, you're almost 13. Don't you think you're a little old to think that superheroes are real, CeCe?" says CeCe's mom.

"Mom!" whines CeCe. "I'm not makin' this up. Me really has super-powers. This weird glow-thing in the park turned me into some kinda super-CeCe or something."

"Cecelia Evelyn Jones, you've obviously watched too many cartoons lately. Stop this whole superhero-thing and I buy you some ice cream." says CeCe's mom.

"Me don't want ice cream!" says CeCe. "Me want you to believe me. There really was this glow-thing and..."

"Shut up! No more TV for a week." says CeCe's mom in a hard tone.

As the car goes past a hot dog stand, CeCe use her powers to make a hot dog fly to her.

"CeCe...how?" says CeCe's mom surprised.

"I told you. I'm a cool superhero." says CeCe in a casual tone.

"Wow! You actually told me the truth." says CeCe's mom.

"Yup! CeCe Jones is a superhero." says CeCe.

"Then I guess you need a new nice superhero-name." says CeCe's mom.

"Super-CeCe, maybe?" says CeCe.

"I think we can do better than that, sweetie." says CeCe's mom.

CeCe thinks for a few minutes and then she says "I'm gonna be Solar Chick, cause my powers glow like the sun in morning and me is so cool."

"Sounds like a fun and nice name." says CeCe's mom.

"I'm gonna need a cool new outfit too, like the superheroes on TV." says CeCe.

"I'll make one for you tonight." says CeCe's mom.

"Awesome!" says CeCe.

Later that night, after dinner, CeCe's mom creates a special superhero-outfit for CeCe.

The outfit is a yellow / black tight jumpsuit with SC ( for Solar Chick ) in classic script across the chest with a silver-colored belt made of leather.

The next day after school, CeCe get to try her new superhero-outfit on. It fit her perfect.

"Yay! Thanks, mommy! This is totally perfect. I'm Solar Chick." says a very happy CeCe as she look at herself in the mirror.

CeCe smile as she try to do some hero-pose. The outfit is kinda tight and hard to move around in, but only because she is not used to it yet.

The fabric used in the outfit is military-grade so it is strong enough for a lot of use.

"Fear me, all ya evil freaks! The Solar Chick is ready for action!" says CeCe in a clear confident tone.

"CeCe, promise me that you'll be careful out there. It's such a dangerous world we live in and I don't want my little baby to get hurt." says CeCe's mom.

"C'mon, mom!" says CeCe. "I'm a superhero. No losers can kick me."

"Awww, CeCe! You'll always be my little baby." says CeCe's mom as she gives CeCe a hug.

"So sweet." says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

When the sun goes down, CeCe put on her superhero-outfit, open her bedroom window and fly out into the night.

Soon she hear a little 6 year old girl who cry out for help.

CeCe fly in the direction of the voice.

After only 10 minutes, CeCe arrive at an apartment where some 18 year old guy is trying to kill a 6 year old girl.

"Hey! Freak-dude over there. Leave the little girl alone." says CeCe.

"Stupid girl in Halloween-costume, get out or I'll cut your throat." says the 18 year old guy.

"I think so...not one bit, loser!" says CeCe with a sassy smile as she fire a beam of golden energy from her hands towards the guy.

The guy is knocked out.

CeCe grab the knife he had and breaks it with one hand.

"Thanks! You save my life." says the little girl.

"No problem, girl. I'm Solar Chick, by the way." says CeCe.

"Thanks so much, Solar Chick! My name's Kathy." says the little girl.

CeCe grab the knocked out guy's body and takes him with her.

A few minutes later she leave the guy at the police station.

When she get home, her mom is waiting.

"Are you okay, CeCe?" says CeCe's mom.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Good. I don't want my little baby to get killed out there." says CeCe's mom as she give CeCe a hug.

"Awwww, mommy! You're so sweet and you really care about me." says CeCe in a warm soft voice.

"Of course, sweetie. You're my little adorable baby kid." says CeCe's mom with a nice friendly smile.

"I'll always be you little baby. Even when I'm like 20 or something." says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

"That's good. CeCe Jones, you are my kid forever...no matter what." says CeCe's mom.

"Yup! Me is totally your kid, mommy." says CeCe with a smile. "Now...and forever."

"Awww! That's very sweet." says CeCe's mom.

"Yeah, sweet like the best candy." says CeCe.

CeCe goes up to her room, change into jammies, grab a bag of chips, turn on her little TV and watch a chick flick.

She feel happy to have two sides to her life. Being the cool superhero known as Solar Chick, but also being just a normal 12 year old girl. Kinda like the best of both worlds. CeCe thinks this is totally absolutely perfect. Truth is, she's never been so happy before in her cute life.

**The End.**


End file.
